Young Phalanx
The Young Phalanx is a signature supergroup co-founded and co-led by the Messenger and Young Liberty. History Members *Messenger (co-founder, co-leader) *Young Liberty (co-founder, co-leader) *Aquarius *Midnight Sky *Sphinxa *Ty Rynard Roster Heroes Aquarius From the Coralax-ravaged planet of Shîl’laris, Aquarius was sent as one of the many trackers to locate the Coralax's origin. Discovering it to be on Earth, Aquarius began her excavation only to run into trouble with the law. By the grace of the Messenger, Aquarius was released and has since joined the Young Phalanx and the Teen Paragon Justice Society to repay her debt to her savior. Powers Fly Self Fly Stone Prison Ranged, Foe Immobilize, -Def, -Flight Fossilize Ranged, Foe Hold, -Def Stone Cages Targeted AoE, Foe Immobilize, -Def, -Flight Stalagmites Targeted AoE, Foe Disorient, -Def Earthquake Targeted Location AoE, Foe Knockdown –ACC, -Def Volcanic Gasses Targeted Location AoE, Pulsing Foe Hold Animate Stone Summon Pet Power of the Phoenix Ally Revive, Special Forge Ally +Damage, +Accuracy Melt Armor Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe: -Resistance, -Defense Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Fire Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Fire) Fire Shield Self +Resistance(Fire, Lethal, Smash, Cold) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Messenger Jason Etcher began his career as Statesman’s infamous sidekick, known as the Messenger, and the leader of both the Young Phalanx and the Teen Paragon Justice Society. As the adopted son of Roger and Jessica McFaires, Jason is publically renown and is seen as the promising future Statesman should Marcus Cole ever stop holding the mantle. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal +Max Health Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Laser Beam Eyes Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Resistance Smashing, Lethal, Energy (high), Fire, Cold (moderate), Negative Energy, Psionic, Toxic (low); Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high) Midnight Sky Born into a family deeply involved with the Tsoo, Daiyu Fan Lin was trained and raised in the arts led by Tub Ci. Rebelling against the Tsoo, and inevitably her parents, Lin remains an orphan so-to-speak and has sought a new family within the Young Phalanx and, later, the Teen Paragon Justice Society. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Dark Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Gloom Ranged, High Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Tenebrous Tentacles Ranged(Cone), Minor Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: Immobilize, -Accuracy Night Fall Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Torrent Ranged(Cone), Minor Damage (Negative), Foe: Knockback Life Drain Ranged, Minor Damage (Negative), Self: Heal, Foe: -Accuracy Blackstar Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Negative), Self: -Recovery, Foe: -Accuracy Charged Brawl Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, -Endurance Lightning Clap Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe Disorient, Knockback Thunder Strike Melee(Area of Effect), High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, Knockback Shocking Grasp Melee, High Damage(Energy), Foe Hold, -Endurance Static Discharge Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy), -Endurance Charged Armor Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Energy) EM Pulse Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe: Disorient, -Endurance, -Regeneration, Special vs. Robots; Self: -Recovery Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Sphinxa Megan Sinclair, aka Sphinxa, is the young talented daughter of Manticore and Sister Psyche. Inheriting powers from both, Megan Sinclair grew up as a seeming sister to the McFaires brothers, Fox and Jason, as their parents have close ties. As such, Megan was the first recruit to the boys’ Young Phalanx, though she later went solo after the Phalanx’s disbandment. Powers Fly Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe -Fly Entangling Arrow Ranged Foe: Immobilize, -Recharge, -Fly, Slow Ice Arrow Ranged Foe: Hold, -Speed, -Recharge Poison Gas Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) -Damage, Sleep Acid Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Minor Damage over Time(Toxic), -Resistance(All), -Defense Oil Slick Arrow Ranged (Location Area of Effect) Knockdown, -Speed, -Defense, +Special(Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) while burning) EMP Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Foe: Hold, -Regen, -Endurance, Special Damage vs Robots; Self: -Recovery Subdue Ranged, Moderate Damage(Psionic), Foe: Immobilize Psychic Scream Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Psionic), Foe: -Recharge Telekinetic Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Smash/Psionic), Foe Knockback Will Domination Ranged, High Damage(Psionic), Foe: Sleep Scramble Thoughts Ranged, Minor Damage(Psionic), Foe: Disorient Psychic Wail Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Psionic), Foe: Disorient -Recharge, Self: -Recovery Dominate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Psionic), Foe Hold Mind Over Body Self +Resistance (Smashing, Lethal, Psionics) Teleport Arrow Ranged, high damage (Lethal), Knockback Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Resistance Self: +Resistance(Negative Energy and Energy, Psionic) Ty Rynard :Main article: Ty Rynard The son of Lio Rynard and Elle Rynard, Ty Rynard, like Megan Sinclair, was born as a superhero with inherited powers from ‘’both’’ of his parents. Ty has an interesting set of dynamics with his family members, the most interesting of which is with his uncle, Erek Rynard, who is also his godfather and mentor of sorts. Ty Rynard, during World War III, was the second recruit to the Young Phalanx and eventually joined the Teen Paragon Justice Society until after the war’s end. Powers Hover Self Fly, +DEF(All) Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Ice Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage(Cold/Smashing) Foe -Recharge, -Speed Frost Breath Close(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Cold), Foe -Recharge, -Speed Freeze Ray Ranged, Minor Damage(Cold) Foe Hold Bitter Ice Blast Ranged, Superior Damage(Cold/Smashing) Foe -Recharge, -Speed, -Accuracy Bitter Freeze Ray Ranged, Moderate Damage(Cold), Foe Hold, -Recharge, -Speed Blizzard Ranged(Location Area of Effect), Extreme Damage over Time(Cold), Foe -Accuracy, -Speed, -Recharge, Knockback; Self -Recovery Repel Self Area of Effect, Foe Knockback Siphon Power Ranged, Foe -Damage, Team +Damage Siphon Speed Ranged, Foe -Speed, Self +Speed, +Recharge Fulcrum Shift Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe -Damage, Team +Damage Temp Invulnerability Self +Resistance (smashing, lethal) Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage (Energy/Smash), Foe Disorient Resistance Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Young Liberty Fox McFaires began his career as the prodigy of the McFaires family, idolizing his mother after he was prevented from becoming Statesman’s sidekick by his father. Young Liberty was the leader of the Young Phalanx until his death during World War III at the hands of Ghost Widow. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Thunder Kick Melee, Minor Damage (Smash), Minor Disorient Storm Kick Melee, Moderate Damage (Smash) Crane Kick Melee, High Damage (Smash), Knockback Crippling Axe Kick Melee, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Immobilize, -Speed, -Fly Dragon’s Tail Point Blank Area of Effect, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Knockback Eagles Claw Melee, Superior Damage (Smash), Foe Minor Disorient, +Special Deflection Self +DEF(Melee), +Res(Lethal, Smashing) True Grit Self +Res (Cold, Energy, Fire, Negative Energy, Toxic), +MaxHealth Shield Charge PBAoE Superior DMG(Smashing), Foe Knockdown, Self Teleport One With The Shield Click: Self +Res(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Repel, Knockback, All DMG but Psi), +Recovery, +Max HP Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Category:Teams Category:Supergroups